


Two Omegas for John

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Omega, Caring John, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock ask John to help them through their oncoming heats.





	Two Omegas for John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



> In case you're concerned, at no point do Sherlock and Mycroft have sex with each other

John looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and back again. “Really?”

Mycroft sighed and leaned on his umbrella. “It's only logical. Sherlock and I are both due for a heat in the next few days. You can certainly satisfy both of us. We’re both clean and on birth control.”

“And you're okay with this, Sherlock?” John looked to the younger Holmes who had thus far remained virtually silent.

With a shrug Sherlock got up and sat next to John, nuzzling his throat. “I would trust you not to harm him. And we've always coordinated our heats.”

John blew out a breath. “Right then. Where?”

“Baker Street is fine. I'll return when the hour is nigh.” Mycroft got up and let himself out. 

Sherlock nuzzled John a moment longer, then got up. “There is no one else I would allow.”

John smiled softly, watching Sherlock head into the kitchen. 

**

Sherlock was out when Mycroft showed up a day and half later, collar already loosened as he stepped into the flat. John stood up immediately, noticing he was slightly disheveled and smelling of early heat.

“You all right?” asked John, with concern.

Mycroft nodded and ducked his head so John could scent him.

John leaned in and did so, a slight growl escaping from his throat. He reached up and pulled Mycroft’s tie free. “Come with me.”

In a few moments they were in Sherlock’s room. John stripped the taller omega, noticing a few faded scars on his pale, freckled skin. Mycroft shuddered as the first wave of proper heat washed over him. He gave a slight whimper.

“Shh, it’s okay. Let me take care of you.” John gently pushed him back onto the bed and stripped out of his own clothes.

Mycroft spread himself open automatically, watching John, hunger in his eyes.

“May I kiss you?” asked John.

Mycroft nodded. John smiled and climbed over him, kissing him gently, just teasing his entrance.

Moaning, Mycroft wrapped his arms around John’s neck. “Pretty omega,” muttered John. “Going to take good care of you.”

“Please,” whispered Mycroft, reaching down to stroke John’s heavy cock.

John growled again, pushing up Mycroft’s knees. The omega was quickly slipping into full heat, the room filling with pheromones. 

Pushing in two fingers, John nibbled Mycroft’s throat, careful to avoid his scent pad. Mycroft cried out with pleasure, rocking underneath him. Feeling he didn’t need much prep with his heat, John lined up and started thrusting into him, careful, trying to give him time to adjust to his girth.

Mycroft squeezed around him, panting heavily already, something frantic in the way he clung to John. John ran fingers through his hair and nuzzled him. “It’s okay, Mycroft. I have you.”

Suddenly Sherlock was there next to them. He stretched out and took Mycroft’s hand, murmuring softly to him. Mycroft relaxed incrementally, slipping deeper into his heat, still clinging to John. 

John shifted his hips. Mycroft cried out, arching his back. John his that spot again and Mycroft came. John swore softly and shoved his knot in, making Mycroft nearly sob, as he shook underneath him. John kissed him gently, then leaned over to kiss Sherlock. 

“Thank you,” said Sherlock softly. 

John nodded and turned his attention back to Mycroft, gathering him in his arms and nuzzling him soothingly. The omega was asleep before John’s knot slipped free. John frowned. “Is he always like this?”

Sherlock nodded and stripped out of his own clothes. “He doesn’t generally rest enough, so he sleeps through half his heat instead.”

“Must run in the family.” John muttered, carefully pulling free of Mycroft’s grasp. Mycroft muttered something and rolled onto his side. John rubbed his back, leaning in to scent Sherlock.

Turning his head, Sherlock kissed him, soundly. “My own heat isn’t that strong,” he said.

“It’s still there, though, I can smell it.” John lay him back.

Sherlock watched him with hooded eyes.

John kissed his chest and moved down, gently fingering him. Sherlock handed him the lube and John got to work, taking much more time working him open. It gave his cock time to recover as well. By the time he finished, Sherlock was writhing slowly underneath him, panting with pleasure and need. 

“Good omega,” murmured John, kissing his thigh before moving up to kiss his lips. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s neck and his legs around his waist. John smiled and slipped easily into him.

Sherlock moaned, head dropping back on the pillow, eyes closed. John watched his face, moving slowly, running fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

He couldn’t help but compare the two. Where Mycroft had been desperate and needy, Sherlock was relaxed and trusting, moving with John, small sounds slipping from his lips.

John kissed him gently and looked up, aware of movement.

Mycroft had rolled back over and was watching them, one hand on his cock and fingers pushed inside himself. Sherlock reached out and touched his cheek; Mycroft closed his eyes.

John watched him. “I’ll get you again soon.”

Mycroft nodded and opened his eyes. John returned his focus to Sherlock, moving a little faster.

Sherlock moaned louder, hands twisting in the sheets. Mycroft let go of his cock to take one of Sherlock’s hands. John felt a thrill as he watched them together. It was a privilege to be here like this.

The scent of Mycroft’s rising heat made his cock swell that much more. He grunted and shoved all the way in, Sherlock crying out and clinging to his arm.

John leaned down and kissed him again. “Good omega,” he repeated.

Sherlock nuzzled his throat, clearly sated.

Mycroft reached down to take his own cock in hand again, moving a bit desperately. Sherlock reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out a toy and handing it to him. Mycroft took it and pushed it in without preamble, groaning.

Still knotted to Sherlock, John reached over and took Mycroft’s cock in hand. Mycroft groaned, thrusting erratically into John’s grip, desperation in every line of his body.

Sherlock shifted over a bit and Mycroft tucked his head against his throat, panting against him. John watched them as Mycroft groaned and spilled over his hand.

Finding his knot had gone down enough, John pulled carefully free of Sherlock. Sherlock slid out of bed and John gathered Mycroft in his arms, kissing him and gently pulling the toy free.

John must have dozed off himselft, because when he woke Mycroft was sitting up, eating a bit of cake. Sherlock wordlessly handed John a plate of food. He accepted it and dug in, more hungry than he’d expected.

By the time they finished eating, Mycroft’s heat started coming back. Sherlock gathered the plates and slipped out, leaving them alone again.

Mycroft leaned in and kissed John. “Apologies. I am not usually…”

“It’s fine,” John ran fingers through Mycroft’s hair. “Let me take care of you.”

Nodding, Mycroft lay back again. John took him tenderly, trying to show his care. Sherlock didn’t return until they’d finished and Mycroft was on his side again snoring softly.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed John’s neck. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re both quite welcome. Two more days of this?”

“Or so. As you can tell, his is the stronger, always has been.”

“Doesn’t make you less of an omega. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” said Sherlock, spooning John as he faced Mycroft. “And that’s why you’re here.”

The sense of privilege washed over John again as he settled in, Sherlock’s hand on his waist, holding Mycroft’s hand in his own. It was unexpected, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the TheArtStudentYouHate for reading it over

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking care of Omegas is hard work.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898942) by [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics)




End file.
